


I’ll Patch You Up

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, dousy, five-minute fic, patching a wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: patching a wound
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I’ll Patch You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

“Daniel, come here!” Daisy sternly said from the bathroom. 

“Dais, I’m fine. I promise,” he assured from bed while running his fingertips over the cut across his eyebrow. His fingers came away bloody as he whimpered in pain. 

“See you’re not fine!” she scolded from the doorway of the bedroom, “Just come here and let me patch you up.” 

Daniel knew that there was no use fighting it anymore so he got out of bed and went to the bathroom with Daisy. She pushed his shoulder until he sat down on the toilet seat. She cleaned and bandage the cut then leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“All better,” she whispered into his hair.


End file.
